C'est pas ma faute
by dragomione33
Summary: Drago, seul dans sa cellule, attend son procès. Song-fic sur C'est pas ma faute de la comédie musicale Roméo et Juliette


Drago Malefoy frappa du poing les murs de sa cellule.  
Les aurors venaient de l'y laisser, l'amenant d'Azkaban pour assister à son jugement. Celui de ses parents devait avoir lieu dans les jours suivants, le meilleur étant gardé pour la fin...

Cependant Drago savait déjà qu'il ne les reverrait pas : avoir pris, à peine âgé de seize ans, l'habit de Mangemort, pour ensuite faire pénétrer ses compagnons dans Poudlard... Il s'étonnait même d'avoir un jugement et de ne pas avoir été condamné d'office au baiser du détraqueur par ceux qui avaient soit-disant été du bon côté.

Il soupira. La totalité du monde magique était là, à attendre son procès, prêt à ne faire preuve d'aucune pitié, alors qu'à peine quelques années plus tôt c'était contre Potter que la foule huait.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Personne ne pouvait comprendre le fait d'être né avec un destin prédéfini... Auprès de parents qui, bien qu'ils l'aiment, étaient bien trop emplis de rancœur et de ressentiment pour songer à lui donner l'amour dont il aurait eu besoin.

Drago serra les points en se souvenant du petit enfant apeuré qui aurait voulu un peu d'attention de la part d'un père trop occupé à comploter contre le ministère pour lui en donner...

_Les souvenirs qu'on s'invente sont les plus beaux  
L'enfance est plus troublante quand tout est faux  
On m'a volé la mienne on m'a trahi  
Je suis le fils de la haine et du mépris_

Le fils de la haine et du mépris. C'était exactement ce qu'il était. Un enfant conçu sans aucun amour, qui n'avait trouvé que le mépris comme carapace pour se protéger de ce monde qui l'entourait, bien trop grand et effrayant pour lui qui se sentait si seul.

_On m'a mis des œillères, et on m'a dit  
Les autres, ils veulent la guerre tu la voudras aussi  
Et j'ai grandi à l'ombre de sentiments  
Bien trop noirs, bien trop sombres, pour un enfant  
_

Dès Poudlard, il avait cherché la guerre. Toujours à provoquer Potter, à s'attirer la haine des Griffondors... Les autres, ils veulent la guerre, son père le lui avait toujours dit, mais lorsque, dès son premier jour d'école, Potter -toujours lui- l'avait insulté en refusant sa main tendue, il avait su que c'était vrai. Il avait alors décidé d'attaquer le premier.

Mais il n'avait pas voulu devenir Mangemort. Pas dans ces conditions. Pas âgé d'à peine seize ans, avec entre ses mains une mission suicide et la vie de sa famille... Insulter les moldus, c'était une chose, tuer de sang-froid un homme qui lui promettait de l'aider en était une autre.

_Seul, je suis tout seul  
Seul, toujours trop seul  
_

Il était encore seul. Seul comme il s'était retrouvé face au regard plein de bonté de Dumbledore. Seul comme lorsqu'il entendait les cris de torture qui résonnaient dans les couloirs du manoir Malefoy. Seul comme lorsqu'il essayait de survivre dans le château transformé en champ de bataille, encore choqué par le mort de Crabbe sous ses yeux. Il avait toujours été trop seul, et depuis deux ans ce manque de chaleur s'était fait de plus en plus pressant. Il atteindra sûrement son apogée entre les bras du détraqueur, pensa amèrement Drago.

Soudain, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit, les Aurors revenant le chercher pour l'amener dans la salle d'audience.

-Dehors Malefoy, et n'essaie pas de te défiler ! lui lança le premier avec un rictus méprisant.  
Drago sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

C'était pour maintenant... Son "jugement", ou du moins sa condamnation par toute ces personnes qui ne comprenaient pas, qui n'avaient jamais compris que ce n'était pas de sa faute !

_C'est pas ma faute,  
C'est pas ma faute !  
Si mes parents ont fait de moi  
Ce que je suis ce que tu vois !_

C'est pas ma faute,  
C'est pas ma faute !  
Je suis le bras de leur vengeance  
Et je leur dois obéissance !

Oui il détestait les moldus, il avait été élevé comme ça ! Il ne voyait pas pourquoi un jour il se serait réveillé en chantant les louanges des sang-de-bourbes... Son père avait servi le Lord, il ne pouvait que faire pareil, même St. Potter aurait du comprendre cela.

Le silence de fit dans le hall du ministère lorsqu'il apparut, encadré par les Aurors. Puis le premier cri jaillit.

"Sale Mangemort !"

Il n'eut pas même le temps de distinguer la femme qui avait crié, qu'un autre reprit.

"Pourriture !"

Puis un autre. Et encore un.

"Aux Detraqueurs !"  
"Lâche !"  
"ASSASSIN !"

_C'est pas ma faute  
Ne me regardez pas comme ça  
C'est pas ma faute_

Je n'ai pas eu, non pas le choix  
Je suis le fils de leur violence  
Fier de sa naissance  


Il n'était pas un assassin. Il n'avait tué personne. Il avait même apporté de la nourriture à Loufoca et au Griffondor oubliés au fond d'un cachot du manoir Malefoy par le maître. Il les avait peut-être sauvés, pensa-t-il amèrement, mais il pouvait toujours prier pour qu'ils se manifestent en sa faveur. On ne défend pas un Mangemort sans en être un soi-même, c'était le mot d'ordre de cette période d'après guerre, Drago le savait parfaitement et n'espérait aucune aide...

La foule se fit pressante autour d'eux, les regards haineux se multipliaient, le brûlant un peu plus chaque fois qu'il en croisait un... Les Aurors devaient écarter les sorciers pour leur faire un passage jusqu'à la salle du procès.

Soudain il reconnut un éclat roux, et perçut un regard plus meurtrier que les autres. Il tourna si vite la tête que son cou craqua.

Il était là, juste devant la salle de l'audience, Weasley. Aussi antipathique qu'avant, avec ses taches de rousseur et ses cheveux voyants... Et à ses cotés...

-Potter... murmura Drago involontairement.

Bien que ce ne fût qu'un murmure, Potter l'entendit et tourna la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. A la grande surprise de Drago, il ne perçut aucune haine dans les yeux verts. Juste une touche d'étonnement, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude, ou peut-être du regret.

-C'était... Ce n'était pas de ma faute, balbutia Drago lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, maudissant le ton suppliant de sa voix. Toi tu dois le savoir Potter, ce n'était pas de ma faute !

Mais les Aurors le tirèrent en avant, et le firent entrer dans la salle du procès. Drago sentit son cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine en entendant les lourdes portes se fermer derrière lui. Il ne sortirait pas vivant de là, commença-t-il à paniquer... Son âme ne sortira pas de cette pièce, il le sentait !

Ils n'avaient pas le droit, tous ces gens n'avaient pas le droit de le juger, qui étaient-ils pour cela ? Qu'auraient-ils fait à sa place ? Ce n'était que le hasard de la vie qui faisait qu'il était né Malefoy, et pas eux !

Il était un Malefoy, par Salazar, et il entendra la sentence la tête haute, se dit-il avec un regain d'arrogance, levant la tête alors que les chaînes accrochées au fauteuil s'enroulaient autour de ses poignets. Il croisa le regard vert de Potter, qui le fixait avec incertitude. Il remonta le menton et lui rendit son regard avec morgue, refusant de se laisser aller à la même faiblesse que précédemment, ses mains maintenues sur les accoudoirs tremblant imperceptiblement.

Il entendit à peine le juge commencer à parler.  
"... Et nous sommes ici pour juger Drago Lucius Malefoy pour tentative d'assassinat auprès de la personne d'Albus Dumbledore, port de la marque des ténèbres, participation active aux activités des adeptes de Lord Voldemort, et bien d'autres crimes encore. Maintenant que les charges sont dites, nous pouvons appeler les témoins qui...

-Un instant ! lança soudainement une voix claire au fond de la salle, Vous avez oublié de présenter l'avocat de la défense de Drago Malefoy, Harry James Potter.

Drago leva les yeux et vit Potter qui descendait les marches sous le regard ébahi de Weasley et Granger, le fixant l'air déterminé.


End file.
